Back Home
by Abryl
Summary: Verletzt kehrt Sasuke nach Konoha zurück. Anfangs scheint alles wie in alten Zeiten, doch dann begegnet er Naruto. SasukexNaruto, Hints of Yaoi
1. Ch 01 Heimgekehrt

**Titel:** Back Home

**Autor:** Kody

**Disclaimer:** Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto und ich benutze sie nur um meinen Schmu damit zu treiben.

Die Story enthält Andeutungen von Homosexuellen Beziehungen zwischen Männern,  
also nicht lesen, wenn ihr so was nicht mögt ;)

Ich freu mich über Reviews :)

* * *

Mühsam kämpfte er sich durch die oberen Baumkronen immer darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er hielt an und formte mit seiner Hand ein Zeichen, um den folgenden Anbu Halt zu gewähren.

Er war froh, dass dies seine letzte Mission als Leiter eines Anbu-Teams war. Er war zwar noch recht jung, aber vorher hatte er auch niemanden gehabt, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte. Nun aber wartete jemand auf ihn, und er würde den Teufel tun und diese Person enttäuschen...

Er schlich sich den Ast entlang und sah auf die Lichtung. Er spürte ein immer schwächer werdendes Chakra auf sich zukommen, und machte sich ganz klein.

Die Büsche teilten sich und er hielt die Luft an.

Ein hochgewachsener junger Mann schleppte sich auf die Lichtung und blieb plötzlich stehen. Er blickte auf, und seine Augen fokussierten genau den Punkt, an dem Kakashi momentan saß.

"... Kashi-sensei.." flüsterte der verletze Mann und fiel dann der Länge nach hin. Es dauerte nicht lange und Kakashi war an seiner Seite, während die Anbu auf seinen Befehl hin die Gegend absicherten.

Kakashi drehte seinen ehemaligen Schüler sachte auf den Rücken und tastete ihn nach Verletzungen ab. Eine große Wunde klaffte an seinem Oberschenkel und sein Bauch war, wahrscheinlich durch innere Blutungen, eingefallen.

"Sasuke... komm schon.. wach auf.. wo ist Orochimaru?" Er tätschelte die Wange des schwarzhaarigen Uchiha-Erbens und versuchte ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht zu holen.

Sasukes Augen flatterten, dann schließlich öffneten sie sich ganz. "Sensei... sie... Itachi... " wisperte er. Kakashi hielt den Kopf seines Schülers in Händen und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein. "Sasuke.. Wo ist Orochimaru?!" Sasuke schluckte hart und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. "Tot... alle tot... ich hab sie umgebracht... Orochimaru... Kabuto... die Akatsuki... und... und.. Itachi...", eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange, und schon bald hielt Kakashi seinen ehemaligen, wild schluchzenden Schüler im Arm und wiegte ihn vor uns zurück, während er ihm unbedeutende Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte.

Als sich das Anbu Team wieder gruppierte, nahm Kakashi seinen Schützling auf den Rücken, und machte sich auf den Rückweg nach Konoha.


	2. Ch 02 Als wäre nichts passiert

**Titel:** Back Home

**Autor:** Kody

**Disclaimer:** Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto und ich benutze sie nur um meinen Schmu damit zu treiben.

Die Story enthält Andeutungen von Homosexuellen Beziehungen zwischen Männern,  
also nicht lesen, wenn ihr so was nicht mögt ;)

Ich freu mich über Reviews :)

* * *

Neugierig blickte sich Sasuke um.

Ob er wohl da war?

Ob er ihn beobachtete? Was dachte er wohl von ihm?

"Sasuke bist du soweit?" Sasuke zuckte zusammen als Sakura ihn ansprach und seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie lächelte ihn warm an und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Komm," sagte sie. "Tsunade möchte mit der Zeremonie anfangen!"

Mit unsicheren Schritten folgte der letzte Uchiha der Medi-Kunoichi die Treppen hinauf auf die Tribüne. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Naruto

XXX

Umino Iruka stand am Rande der Menschenmenge und blickte hinauf auf die Tribüne, wo gerade die Hauptperson, Uchiha Sasuke, von seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegin Haruno Sakura geführt, den Schauplatz betrat. Die Menge tobte und pfiff und freute sich auf die anstehende Zeremonie.

Plötzlich spürte er ein ihm wohlbekanntes Chakra hinter ihm und er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

"Iruka."

"Kakashi."

Er fühlte wie der ältere Mann seine Hand mit der eigenen umschloss und wie ihre Finger sich, fast als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, miteinander verflochten.

"Glaubst du, er ist da?" fragte der Copy-Ninja nah an Irukas Ohr.  
"Das lässt er sich nicht entgehen. Aber ich denke nicht das er sich zeigen wird." antwortete Iruka und lehnte sich leicht an. Kakashis Hand löste sich und seine Arme legten sich um Irukas Hüfte. Iruka seufzte lächelnd und konnte es trotzdem nicht vermeiden dass er rot wurde.

Es war ihm immer noch ziemlich unangenehm ihre Beziehung zueinander so offen zu zeigen, obwohl scheinbar niemand ein wirkliches Problem damit hatte.

"Kannst du ihn spüren Kakashi? Weißt du vielleicht wo er gerade ist? Ich habe ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen… und schon viel länger kein richtiges Gespräch mehr mit ihm geführt... Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen..."

Kakashi konzentrierte sich auf die Chakren um sich herum. Da waren so viele Leute, dass es schwer war sich auf einen zu konzentrieren, der sein Chakra womöglich auch noch verborgen hielt. Er sah ganz klar vor sich das normale Chakra der Genins, Hausfrauen und der Alten...

Das etwas erhöhte der Chuunin und das starke der Jounin... auch das seltsame Medi-Nin Chakra von Sakura konnte er wahrnehmen... aber nirgendwo auch nur eine Spur von Narutos unverwechselbaren Kyuubi-Chakra.

"Tut mir leid 'ruka... Keine Chance. Er hält sich perfekt versteckt, so wie man es auf einer Mission von ihm erwarten würde." Entschuldigend küsste der Jounin Iruka in den Nacken.

Iruka erschauerte und drückte sich noch ein Stück näher an seinen Liebhaber heran.

"Verdammt... Halt bitte die Augen offen." Beide richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig auf die Tribüne als die Menge aufjohlte und ihren Zuspruch ausdrückte.

Uchiha Sasuke wurde wieder in Konoha aufgenommen und war zu behandeln, als sei nichts gewesen.

XXX

Naruto erhob sich und sprang von dem Balkon, von dem aus er die Aufnahmezeremonie von Sasuke beobachtet hatte.

Tsunade hatte ihn also auch verraten. Nicht nur Sakura, die ihn erst geliebt, dann vermisst, letztendlich sogar fast gehasst hatte, hatte Sasuke mit offenen Armen empfangen, sondern auch Kakashi, der den Verräter sogar zurück ins Dorf gebracht hatte. Und Iruka sowieso.

Erstens weil Sasuke ein ehemaliger Schüler war und zweitens weil er sowieso immer auf der Seite von Kakashi sein würde. Und nun letztendlich sogar Tsunade. Nein - Hokage-sama.

Er verließ die Hauptstraße und machte sich auf Richtung Supermarkt.  
Er musste dringend einkaufen, doch aufgrund der Zeremonie waren alle Läden bis zum Ende der Feierlichkeiten geschlossen. Er kam an Sakura vorbei, die zusammen mit Tsunade und ein paar anderen Dorfbewohnern, dem Verräter die Hand schüttelte und mit Sake auf die Wiederaufnahme anstie?en.

Er nickte ihr zu als ihre Augen sich trafen. "Naruto...", flüsterte Sakura. "Haruno-san, Hokage-sama." Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging er weiter. Er versuchte das stechen in seiner Brust, ausgelöst durch Sakuras traurige Augen, zu verdrängen.

Tsunade blickte dem Jungen hinterher und seufzte.  
Sasuke blickte verwirrt erst zu Sakura, die mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihre Hände starrte und dann zu Tsunade, die wütend auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

Naruto? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Der Mann vorhin war schwarzhaarig gewesen und trug eine schwarze Jouninausrüstung! Er ignorierte die aufgeregten Rufe der beiden Kunoichi als er losspurtete und Naruto hinterher lief.

Er sah wie sein Ex-Teamkollege den Laden betrat und ein paar Minuten später mit 2 großen Tüten wieder herauskam. Er folgte ihm und wunderte sich, wohin Naruto wohl gehen würde, da sein Apartment in der ganz anderen Richtung lag.

Sasuke blieb verwundert stehen als er sah wie Naruto blitzschnell um die nächste Hauswand verschwand. Im nächsten Moment setzte er Naruto nach und wäre beinahe gegen ihn geprallt.

Ein bisschen erschrocken blieb Sasuke stehen und nickte ihm zu.

"Naruto."

"Was willst du?" Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Was?"

"Was willst du von mir? Geh zurück und lass dich feiern. Und lass mich in Ruhe."

"Zuallererst einmal würde ich gerne wissen was zum Teufel du mit deinen Haaren angestellt hast. Dann würde ich dir gerne meine Glückwünsche mitteilen, dass du die Jounin-Prüfung erfolgreich abgelegt hast. Du hast dich wirklich gemacht... Aber das mit den Haaren find ich nicht gut." blubberte es aus Sasuke heraus. Naruto zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.

"Ach und du meinst wirklich es interessiert mich was du von mir denkst? Meine Haare sind schwarz, weil es mir so gefällt. Und deine Glückwünsche kannst du dir sonst-wo-hin stecken. Das hab ich für mich gemacht. Nicht für irgendwen anders."

Er drehte sich um doch Sasuke hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Sasuke mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand gedrückt wieder.

"Fass mich NIE wieder an hörst du? Kommst nach 7 Jahren zurück, drückst ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse und denkst damit ist alles wieder gut? Nur weil alle anderen dich als Held feiern und dich mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen, heißt das nicht das ich das auch tue. Verstanden?

Du bist für mich gestorben als du Konoha damals das zweite Mal den Rücken gekehrt hast! Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich früher mal war. Der Dobe der immer alle für sich gewinnen und beeindrucken wollte! Der von dir um jeden Preis akzeptiert werden wollte.

Weißt du was Uchiha Sasuke?

DU bist mir scheiß egal. Und wage es nicht mir noch mal hinterher zu kommen oder du wirst es wirklich bereuen."

Die Hand und sowie der warme Körper der Sasuke soeben noch fest an die Wand gepresst hatte verschwand und als Sasuke es wagte sich umzudrehen, war Naruto verschwunden.

"Hn. Ich denke ich werde Iruka-sensei und Kakashi-sensei mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten müssen..."

XXX

"Mh.. Kakashi..."

„Ka-Kakashi ..."

„Tiefer Kakashi..."

"Oh ja da ist es richtig… ja... mh... Mach ruhig ein bisschen fester.. Autsch nicht so grob! Oh ja da.. ja... jaaa..."

"Also Iruka wenn du so weitermachst dann hör ich sofort mit der Massage auf und  
dann garantiere ich für nichts!" jammerte der verzweifelte Jounin, und gab dem kichernden Chunin einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

"Du bist einfach der Beste bei verspannten Schultern Kakashi, finde dich damit ab... Oder sollte ich lieber Reji fragen? Er, der jeden tag Nudeln herstellt kann bestimmt super durchkneten..."

"Untersteh dich.", grummelte es hinter ihm und plötzlich setzte sich Kakashi auf Irukas Schoß.

"Wenn der dich auch nur schief anschaut..." Langsam küsste er sich seinen Weg an Irukas Kiefer herab, und knabberte kurz am Ohrläppchen. Iruka stöhnte leise auf und Kakashi hob den Blick. "Soso... also nicht nur der Nacken und das Schlüsselbein sondern auch das Ohrläppchen... wir sind aber empfindlich..."

Iruka lief rot an als Kakashi mit den Händen unter seinen Pullover fuhr und langsam anfing seinen Bauch zu streicheln.

„Ich störe ja wirklich nur ungern," räusperte sich plötzlich jemand, aber ich muss dringend mit euch beiden reden."


	3. Ch 03 Veränderungen

**Titel:** Back Home

**Autor:** Kody

**Disclaimer:** Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto und ich benutze sie nur um meinen Schmu damit zu treiben.

Die Story enthält Andeutungen von Homosexuellen Beziehungen zwischen Männern,  
also nicht lesen, wenn ihr so was nicht mögt ;)

Ich freu mich über Reviews :)

* * *

"Ich störe ja wirklich nur ungern", räusperte sich plötzlich jemand, "aber ich muss dringend mit Ihnen beiden reden."

XXX

Iruka hatte sich von dem ersten Schreck, das Sasuke Kakashi und ihn sozusagen "in Aktion" erwischt hatte, bereits ein wenig erholt, doch sein Gesicht hatte immer noch die unnatürliche Farbe eines frischen Hummers.

"Worum geht es denn Sasuke? Und wehe es ist nicht dringend... So was unterbricht man nicht, dass schadet der Männlichkeit!" Scherzte Kakashi, was ihm Irukas Ellbogen in die Rippen einbrachte.

"Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen wegen... wegen Naruto..." antwortete Sasuke leise. Seine Sensei wurden sofort ernst und Iruka ergriff als erster das Wort.

"Hast du ihn getroffen?" Als Sasuke nur nickte fuhr er direkt fort: „Hat er dir was getan?" Sasuke zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. "Getan? Warum sollte er mir etwas tun?"

"Naruto hat sich sehr verändert,", warf Kakashi dazwischen. „Manchmal ist er schlimmer als Gaara zu seinen 'besten' Zeiten..." Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein bevor Sasuke erneut sprach.

"Was hat ihn so verändert? Irgendwas muss doch gewesen sein." "Du," seufzte Iruka. Auf Sasukes verwirrten Blick hin begann Iruka zu erzählen.

"Als du vor 7 Jahren Orochimaru gefolgt bist, kam es doch zu eurer Auseinandersetzung im Dead-Valley. Du bist eindeutig als Sieger hervorgegangen. Naruto war damals ziemlich fertig und schämte sich, dass er das Versprechen, das er Sakura gegenüber gemacht hat, nicht einhalten konnte.

Dich zurückbringen.

Er verfiel in eine Depression. Selbst Tsunade konnte ihm nicht helfen. Sakura hat versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass Sie nicht von ihm enttäuscht sei, dass er sein möglichstes getan hatte... Aber er hat nicht auf sie gehört.

Er lag knapp 3 Tage im Krankenhaus. Dann ist er getürmt. Auf und davon. Einfach so. Ohne jemandem was zu sagen. Wir haben ihn ein paar Tage später im Wald hinter Konoha wieder gefunden. Tsunade hatte die ANBU hinter ihm her geschickt. Wir wussten ja nicht was er vorhatte. Er kam zurück. Aber er hatte sich total verändert.

Er trainierte ohne Pause, mehrere Tage am Stück. Nachdem er dich nochmals auf einer seiner ersten Chuunin Missionen traf - und erneut verlor - ist er fast durchgedreht.

Er verschwand und wir fanden später heraus, dass er auf einer Trainingsreise mit Jiraya war. 4 Jahre lang. Als er wiederkam hab ich ihn anfangs fast nicht erkannt.

Er war nicht mehr der 15 jährige Junge, den ich vorher gekannt hatte. Er war plötzlich genauso groß wie ich, hatte sich seine Haare schwarz gefärbt und seinen orangefarbenen Trainingsanzug hat er, glaube ich, sogar verbrannt. Mein Gott der Junge ist Jounin!

Er spricht mit niemandem, nicht mit Sakura-chan, nicht mit Kakashi... und nicht mit mir." Die Stimme des Chunin brach und er räusperte sich schnell. Tröstend legten sich Kakashis Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Es ist meine Schuld hm?" fragte Sasuke mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Irukas Kopf schoss hoch und packte Sasuke bei den Armen. "Nein! Denk das nicht Sasuke. Du hast schon genug auf deine eigene Kappe genommen, das ist nun wirklich nicht dein Ding!"

"Nun..." Kakashi zuckte zusammen als Iruka ihn ansah. Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort." Sicher ist es nicht alleine deine Schuld, aber Ich denke du warst zumindest nicht unbeteiligt. Es hat schon vorher angefangen. Erinnere dich an euren Kampf auf dem Krankenhausdach.

Sicher, ihr habt euch oft geprügelt, und eure Kräfte gemessen. Aber dieser Kampf... der war echt. Wäre ich nicht dazwischen gegangen, wüsste ich nicht ob du jetzt noch hier stehen würdest. Irgendwas war schon vorher verkehrt gelaufen. Naruto hat es bloß niemanden wissen lassen.

Nur… wenn man lange genug zornig ist... frisst einen der Zorn irgendwann von innen auf... Und wenn man niemanden hat der einen zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen holt..." Zärtlich umschloss er Irukas Hüfte mit den Armen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dann kann das ganz schön schief gehen."

Auf den Boden starrend dachte Sasuke darüber nach was sein Sensei ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. "Ich.. Danke Kakashi-sensei,.. Iruka-sensei. Ich werde noch mal mit Naruto reden. Sein Apartment hat er aufgegeben hab ich gemerkt, wo wohnt er jetzt?" Iruka lächelte, " Wenn wir das wüssten.. er scheint im Dorf geblieben zu sein. Aber wo genau er nun lebt... das weiß wohl keiner außer ihm selbst."

XXX

Sasuke kehrte zurück in sein altes Zimmer in der alten Uchicha-Villa. Jemand war hier gewesen, denn es war sauber und aufgeräumt. All seine Sachen, die er damals zurücklassen musste, waren frisch gewaschen worden und lagen gebügelt im Schrank. Er packte seinen Ninja Rucksack und machte sich ein paar Bentos. Wenn er Naruto wirklich aufspüren wollte,... musste er Tag und Nacht an ihm kleben und ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen.

XXX

Müde lies er sich gegen einen Baum in unmittelbarer Nähe sinken, winkelte die Knie an und legte die Arme oben auf. Er atmete schwer und der Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn. Er fühlte sich ausgepowert und doch irgendwie gut. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so hart zu sich selbst gewesen beim Training. Es tat unglaublich gut mal wieder abschalten zu können, sich ganz dem Kampf zu widmen und den Wind in den Haaren zu spüren. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Ein Paar Tropfen trafen sein Gesicht und er seufzte.

Langsam fing er an sich zu entspannen und ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Ein Kichern kroch seine Kehle entlang und entwich ihm. Eine unbeschreibliche Euphorie stieg in ihm hoch und er konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er lachte, als wäre er noch 12...

Damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung... Wenn sie für ihn überhaupt mal in Ordnung war..

Die Euphorie wurde schlagartig von etwas anderem ersetzt und sein Lachern erstarb in leisen Schluchzern. Er lies den Kopf auf seine Arme fallen und den Tränen freien Lauf.

XXX

Sasuke saß in einer Baumkrone unweit von dem Szenario das sich dort unten gerade abspielte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, er würde denken Naruto hätte den Verstand verloren. Erst lachte er, und plötzlich sackte er zusammen und weinte! Kurzentschlossen sprang er vom Baum und wollte sich zu erkennen geben.

Doch Naruto schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er auf den zusammengekauerten Ninja zu. Als er vor Naruto stand und dieser ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, lies er sich in die Hocke herunter und legte seine Arme um die zitternde Gestalt.

Narutos Körper spannte sich und Sasuke war sicher im nächsten Moment gegen einen der Bäume geschleudert zu werden, doch nichts von dem passierte. "Naruto... Alles okay?" flüsterte er. Ein schniefen war die Antwort, und Narutos Hände krallten sich in sein Shirt.

"Wieso bist du damals gegangen? Wieso hast du mir das angetan? Wieso darfst du dem Feind folgen und wirst anschließend mit offenen Armen empfangen? Wieso bekommst du immer Ausnahmeregeln??", schluchzte Naruto in Sasukes Shirt.

"Wieso hast du mich verlassen..." Ees war zwar nur ein Flüstern, aber er hatte es gehört. Sasuke schwirrten lauter Gedanken im Kopf herum. Hatte es wirklich so großen Einfluss auf Naruto gehabt, dass er verschwunden war? Sein Herz verkrampfte sich und er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Langsam verlagerte er sein Gewicht weiter auf die Füße und lehnte sich zurück.

"Komm schon Naruto… wir müssen aus dem Regen raus.. Du erkältest dich sonst noch. Komm ich nehm' dich mit zu mir." Naruto schniefte, ließ sich aber mit Sasuke auf die Beine ziehen. "Bis wir bei dir sind, sind wir klatschnass...", murmelte Naruto und schob sich die Haare aus den Augen."Zu mir ist es kürzer." Er drehte sich um und lief durch den Wald, so schnell, dass Sasuke Probleme hatte ihm zu folgen.

Vor den Toren Konoha's blieb Naruto stehen und wartete auf Sasuke. "Du bist ganz schön langsam geworden, Sasuke. Aus der Übung, hm?" grinste Naruto und Sasuke war erleichtert, das es diesmal ein ehrliches Grinsen war, und kein fieses oder trauriges. "Das liegt daran das du einfach schneller geworden bist Naruto. Schließlich bist du Jounin. Ich hab die Chunin-Prüfung noch vor mir." lächelte er Naruto an. Naruto wirkte einen Moment verunsichert und traute sich nicht recht Sasuke in die Augen zu sehen.

"Danke... ok... mach die Augen zu." Verwirrt blinzelte Sasuke ihn an. "Was?" „Deine Augen. Mach sie zu!" "Warum denn das jetzt plötzlich?" "Sasukee..."

Sasuke stöhnte genervt auf und schloss seine Augen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas weichen Stoff über sein Gesicht gleiten, und er bemerkte, wie Naruto ihm ein Tuch um die Augen band. "Wofür soll das gut sein Naruto ?"

"Ich wohne nicht mehr in meinem Apartment. Ich bin lieber einmal zu viel vorsichtig, als einmal zu wenig. Halt dich gut fest."

Sasuke spürte wie er hoch gehoben wurde und schlang seine Arme um das Ende, was er für Narutos Oberkörper hielt. Im nächsten Moment pfiff ihm der Wind nur so um die Ohren. Er hatte kein Problem mit Höhen, aber mit verbundenen Augen war das doch noch mal was ganz anderes.

"Angst Baby-neko?", trietze Naruto, und Sasuke spürte wie Narutos Atem sehr nah an seinem rechten Ohr vorbeiwehte.  
"N-nein... aber... wenn man die Augen verbunden hat ist das noch mal ‚ne Spur was anderes als wenn man selbst rumspringt..." gestand Sasuke schließlich.

"Keine Angst. Ich lass dich nicht fallen."

XXX

Einige Minuten später hatte der Wind aufgehört um ihn herum zu jaulen und Naruto stand ganz still. "Du darfst mich jetzt wieder loslassen..." Sasuke konnte das Grinsen seines Gegenübers förmlich sehen...

Er ließ seine Arme von Narutos Schultern gleiten und griff an das Tuch. Erst jetzt merkte er worum es sich handelte. "Hey das ist ja mein altes Hitai-ate... Du hast es behalten?" Narutos drehte sich schnell um trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite.

"Als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte lag es auf meinem Nachtschrank. Ich hab es mit nach Hause genommen… sozusagen als... Trainingsmotivation..." Sasuke legte das Hitai-ate auf das nahe stehende Sofa. "Und.. wo sind wir hier? Das ist ja so was wie eine Höhle..." "Im Sommer kühler Stein, Im Winter muckelig warm... was will man mehr? Die Mücken gehen dahin wo das Licht brennt... also nicht zu mir, Elektrizität existiert hier oben nicht.

Ich kann für mich allein sein und die Ruhe genießen, ich hatte sowieso nicht wirklich den Drang dazu jemanden zu besuchen... Und ich bin nah bei meinen Eltern."

Der letzte Satz lies Sasuke stocken. "Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte du hast keine Eltern?"

"Sasuke... Ich hatte dich für schlauer gehalten!" bemerkte Naruto.

"Jeder Mensch hat Eltern. Meine sind zwar tot, aber trotzdem habe ich welche. Da hinten", er zeigte auf einen schmalen Gang der in einer ziemlich dunklen Höhle endete, aus der schwaches rotes Licht schien, "dort ist meine Mutter begraben. Und hier,", er zeigte auf eine Auswölbung an der Decke des Eingangs, „hier liegt die Asche meines Vaters."


	4. Ch 04 Heimgekehrt

**Titel:** Back Home 

**Autor:** Kody

**Disclaimer:** Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto und ich benutze sie nur um meinen Schmu damit zu treiben.

Die Story enthält Andeutungen von Homosexuellen Beziehungen zwischen Männern,  
also nicht lesen, wenn ihr so was nicht mögt ;)

Ich freu mich über Reviews :)

* * *

Naruto führte Sasuke ein paar Treppen hinunter, anschließend einen schmalen Vorsprung entlang und erklärte ihm dann, wie er seine Füße zu setzen hatte, um nicht in einer der zahllosen Fallen zu landen, die er aufgestellt hatte. Wenige Minuten später befanden sich die beiden jungen Ninja bereits auf einer höhergelegenen Plattform wieder.

"Was für eine Aussicht...", bemerkte Sasuke und ließ den Blick über Konoha schweifen. Neben ihm ging Naruto auf die Knie und strich über eine Platte, in der Sasuke nach und nach ein paar Worte erkennen konnte.

"Hier ruht Yondaime, der vierte Kage von Konoha.

Er hinterlässt uns seinen Sohn Naruto,

der die unglaubliche Bürde des Kyuubi trägt,

um uns alle zu retten."

"Es war Zufall, dass ich es gefunden habe... Eigentlich wollte ich nur nachdenken… Das konnte ich hier oben irgendwie immer gut. Und da hab ich es gefunden... Ich hab weiter gesucht und die Nische unter dem Hitai-ate des Vierten gefunden. Dort liegt er in einer Art Sarkophag. Sein Tagebuch lag dabei... Ich hab es mitgenommen um ein bisschen was über ihn und meine Mutter zu erfahren. Er scheint sie wirklich geliebt zu haben. Und sie ihn auch. Und... von seinen ersten Einträgen her scheinen wir uns gar nicht mal so unähnlich gewesen zu sein."

Sasuke stand immer noch wie erstarrt in der Nieschenöffnung und sah sich um. "Weißt du Sasuke... Anfangs dachte ich er hätte mich vielleicht gehasst... Und das sei der Grund warum er Kyuubi in mir versiegetl hat... Aber durch sein Tagebuch bin ich um einiges schlauer geworden.

Ich war sein Sohn und er hat mich wirklich geliebt, so wie er auch meine Mutter geliebt hat. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als Kyuubi zu versiegeln, es war zu stark, als das er es hätte besiegen können. Wusstest du das er wollte, dass ich als Held gefeiert werde?"

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. "Er dachte, wenn ich den Kyuubi in mir trage, würden die Dorfbewohner von Konoha in mir ihren Retter sehen... Ich würde auf jeden Fall gut behandelt werden.

Er ist schließlich gestorben, das wusste er das er sterben würde wenn er Kyuubi versiegelt… Meine Mutter ist schon bei meiner Geburt gestorben... Vielleicht hatte er niemanden mehr für den es sich seiner Meinung nach gelohnt hätte zu leben... Aber eins weiß ich trotzdem, es gab in diesem Dorf Menschen die mich wirklich geliebt haben.  
Wenigstens zwei."

Sasuke merkte wie die Sache mit seinen Eltern an Naruto nagte und ohne auf das verdutzte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Teamkollegen zu achten, schloss er ihn in seine Arme. "Naruto das waren nicht die einzigen Menschen... Denk doch an die anderen! Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba und Shino... Hinata und Neji! Chouji! Denk an Tsunade und Jiraya!

Aber vor allem denk an die beiden, die am meisten darunter leiden das du dich versteckst. Denk an Kakashi und Iruka. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr Iruka dich vermisst! Und wenn das alles nichts hilft... dann denk wenigstens an mich..."

Naruto hob den Kopf und blickte Sasuke aus großen Augen an, während der das Gesicht seitwärts gen Boden gerichtet hatte, damit Naruto nicht sehen konnte das er rot geworden war.

"Du hast dich auch ganz schön verändert... Sasuke..." Naruto zog Sasuke zurück in die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge. Sasuke unterdrückte ein Kichern, als Narutos Atem ihn dort kitzelte. Plötzlich spürte er wie sein Shirt feucht wurde und zwang Naruto ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Naruto weinte, stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Sasuke lächelte und stoppte einige Tränen mit den Händen. "Hey... Vergeude sie nicht. Die sind kostbar." Eine einzelne Träne löste sich von Narutos noch, und Sasuke beugte sich ein wenig vor und küsste sie schließlich von Narutos Wange.

Ein peinlicher Moment schlich sich zwischen die beiden jungen Männer und während Sasuke rot wurde und sich nicht traute zu Atmen, konnte Naruto nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Minuten vergingen, bis sich Naruto letztendlich vorwagte und seine Lippen zitternd gegen Sasukes drückte.

XXX

Iruka saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte ein paar Arbeiten seiner jüngsten Schüler, als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn fiel. "Kakashi... Ich hab doch gesagt ich mach das hier erst zu Ende. Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"

Genervt schrieb er ein E unter den Aufsatz der vor ihm lag und schnappte sich den nächsten. "I-Iruka-sensei..."

Die Stimme lies ihn augenblicklich herumfahren und die Aufsätze vergessen. "Naruto..."

"Iruka-sensei... es.. es tut mir Leid..." Iruka lächelte und öffnete seine Arme. "Okaeri nasai Naruto-chan"

Owari

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo das wars...

Also,... der Titel der Story kann auf verschiedene Arten gedeutet werden. Einmal "Back Home" im Sinne von "Sasuke kehrt nach Hause zurück"... was ja auch stimmt und eigentlich war das auch so mein erster Gedanke... aaaaber... wie das Leben so spielt kommt es meist anders als man es selbst will. Meine Story hat sich verselbsständigt und plötzlich passt es auch auf Naruto, da er sich von seinem "Ziehvater" Iruka so weit entfernt hat (sowie auch von den anderen) das es schon so ein bisschen was vom verlorenen Sohn hat :3

Ich möchte allen Danken die reviewt haben, und natürlich allen die meine story gelesen haben. Besonderer Dank geht an meine Schwester Nuya, die mir ein wunderbarer Beta war und hoffentlich auch bei meinen anderen Story's zur Seite stehen wird.

Love: Naruto wohnt in einer Höhle, in der seine Mutter begraben liegt und seines Vaters Asche ist auch dort 'gelagert'... aber es ist kein Friedhof


End file.
